Um Poema para meu Amor
by Yoru no Yami
Summary: Podem simples palavras escritas em uma folha, traduzirem com perfeição o que vai no coração de uma pessoa? Presente de niver para a ReiOwan.


Um poema para meu amor

Yaoi

1x2

_Dizem que as pequenas coisas é que são importantes. E admito que é a mais pura verdade. São elas que nos dão força para suportar as tristezas e desventuras do destino. São elas que nos impulsionam a continuar caminhando; mesmo quando não vemos a estrada à nossa frente._

_Mas o que pode ser considerado como pequeno num mundo tão grande? E o que é capaz de nos enternecer num mundo tão corrupto e violento como o nosso? _

_Alguns diriam que é o simples cantar dos pássaros pela manhã. Outros, o desabrochar de uma rosa; ou a melodia suave de um violino. Porém muitos, diriam que tudo que é feito com amor é pela pessoa amada._

_Como o simples despertar de um sorriso; o vento a balançar os cabelos; um olhar em meio ao silêncio da tarde. Um simples gesto como coçar o pescoço, ou a forma como o faz. A maneira como se leva a xícara aos lábios pela manhã, a maneira como se espreguiça ao acordar, ou simplesmente o fato de se estar presente. _

_Coisas tão simples e que nem nos damos conta de como nos são importantes; até que as perdemos. Até que sejam arrancadas de nós. Tal qual as folhas carregadas pelo vento frio do inverno._

_Fui um tolo... eu sei. _

_Mas qual tolo apaixonado não erra? Qual apaixonado, não sente as adagas do ciúme? Qual apaixonado, não deseja viver para sempre ao lado de seu amor? Qual apaixonado, não colocaria a vida em risco, para proteger quem ama?_

_Mas eu errei... quando não ouvi o que me dizias. Errei quando deixei que falasse, quando na verdade você queria era me ouvir falar. Errei por te amar tão desesperadamente, a ponto de que seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa para te proteger._

_Não se preocupe, não sou mais quem era e não tenho a intenção de perder tudo que conquistei ao seu lado. Mas tive que sair ontem, durante a madrugada; logo após você adormecer nos meus braços, quando o gozo nos envolveu com seu manto mais uma vez. _

_Eu tenciono voltar antes que o frio do outono esfrie os lençóis da cama. Talvez antes mesmo que termines de ler o que te escrevi, no escuro de nosso quarto._

_Sempre ouvi falar que o amor e a fé, nos deixam mais fortes. O amor por alguém, e a fé em alguma coisa._

_Somos mais fortes, quando temos a quem proteger._

_Somos mais fortes, quando confiamos em alguma coisa._

_O amor nos tornou fortes, e nossa fé nele nos faz crer que podemos resistir ao tempo, e a nós mesmos. _

_Não, eu não bebi; ou voltei a me drogar para esquecer o passado... como poderia se tenho um futuro com você?_

_É que te vendo adormecido, o rosto tranqüilo... sem máscaras, descobri o quão afortunado eu sou por ter você, por amá-lo e ser amado de uma maneira que jamais sonhei ser possível._

_Sim, eu te amo. De todo o meu coração e alma. Estou repleto desse tão sublime e atordoante sentimento, que nos faz rir, chorar, sofrer e nos alegrar._

Duo ergueu os olhos da folha de papel que encontrava-se manchada pelas lágrimas, ao ouvir a porta da frente abrir-se. Ergueu-se rapidamente da cama, a tempo de encontrar Heero ao pé da escada, depositando a mochila que ele sempre carregava quando saia para alguma missão. Seus olhares encontraram-se por alguns segundos, até que o japonês desviou o olhar para a folha na mão do americano.

Cheguei antes de terminar?

Heero viu Duo balançar a cabeça, e descer correndo as escadas. Os cabelos soltos, balançando como um véu a suas costas. Antes de jogar-se em seus braços. Seus lábios uniram-se de forma saudosa, como se não encontrassem-se há anos. Palavras foram sussurradas entre eles, enquanto seus corpos, moldavam-se perfeitamente, como as peças antigas de um quebra-cabeça.

Heero pegou o corpo nu de Duo, carregando novamente para o quarto. Colocando por sobre os lençóis, amarrotados e sujos; da entrega na noite anterior. Afastou-se ligeiramente dele, observando-lhe o rosto com carinho. Seus lábios desceram sobre seu pescoço, sentindo-o ofegar e se entregar ao prazer que os preenchia pouco a pouco.

Duo observou o rosto de Heero, tão entregue; quando ambos alcançaram a plenitude do gozo um nos braços do outro. Aconchegou-se nos braços do amante, ouvindo-o ressonar cansado, poucos minutos depois. Afastou-se do corpo adormecido com cuidado, enrolando-se em um dos lençóis e descendo até o andar inferior. Encontrou a folha caída ao pé da escada e pegou-a, deixando que as últimas linhas lhe preenchessem coração e alma completamente.

_Dizem que o amor, nos dá asas para alçar os céus junto aos anjos, mas eu diria a quem me perguntasse, que encontrei o meu ao caminhar pela terra devastada pela guerra que insistimos em participar._

_Se eu tenho asas? Não saberia dizer, mas talvez eu as tenha perdido, ou as tenha quebrado... não sei; mas não me importo. Para onde eu iria sem você? Afinal, soldados não podem ser anjos... mas um anjo pode ser um soldado, e você é o meu anjo. Mesmo que seja o mensageiro da morte._

_Não me importa... pois aonde eu for, você sempre estará comigo, e não importa quanto tempo leve, eu sempre retornarei para você._

Duo dobrou a folha e levou-a consigo para o quarto, guardando-a dentro na gaveta da cabeceira da cama. Deitou-se novamente, abraçando seu anjo pela cintura e descansando a cabeça sobre seu peito, sussurrando algumas palavras antes de adormecer.

E eu a você Heero...

Owari

Mais uma one-shot e melhor sem lemon...

Viva!

Essa one-shot é dedicada a Rei-Owan pelo seu niver (Parabéns lindinha...VIVA! 16/07.). Espero que goste do presente, não era bem o que eu tinha planejado, mas eu não ia conseguir terminar a tempo a outra fic que eu tinha iniciado. Então.. .meus parabéns fofinha.

Agradecimentos a Dhanda pela revisão.

E aguardo comentários.


End file.
